gravityfalls_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Gompers
|inspiration = |fullname = |alias = |birthday = |alliance = |goal = |home = Gravity Falls Forest |family = Waddles (spouse) |pets = |friends = |minions = |enemies = |likes = Eating random items Burgundy |dislikes = |powers = |weapons = |quote = |signature = }} Gompers is a goat who lives near the Mystery Shack. History Season 1 Gompers first appears in "Tourist Trapped" standing on Dipper's bed and chewing on Mabel's sweater. He later nibbles on the spine of ''Journal 3'' in the forest. At the end of the episode, he picks up a trapped gnome in his mouth and runs off with him. Gompers next appears in "Headhunters" outside the Mystery Shack several times during the time of the "murder" of a wax sculpture of Stan. Gompers is also mentioned to be the culprit behind the disappearance of the Pines family's tin cans. Gompers is seen on the roof of the Mystery Shack in "The Inconveniencing." Gompers watches a wedding ceremony during Pioneer Day in "Irrational Treasure." In "Boss Mabel," Gompers is seen outside of the Mystery Shack when a bus load of tourists arrive. Gompers is also seen in the end credits of the same episode where Stan is being lazy and dancing at the same time, where the goat attempts to steal Stan's fez, which they have a tug-o-war over. In "Bottomless Pit!," Gompers appears after Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Stan fall down the bottomless pit, and after they come out. Gompers is also seen twice in "Carpet Diem," once outside at night, and once in the attic eating leftover pizza. In "Boyz Crazy," Gompers chews off Ergman Bratsman's license plate, which Soos praises the goat for; this later gets Bratsman arrested. In "Land Before Swine," Gompers is seen eating grass and looking at Stan drive by, giving a tour of the Mystery Shack grounds. In "Gideon Rises," Gompers is seen chewing on the fallen "S" of the Mystery Shack's sign. Season 2 In "Scary-oke," Gompers appears on the Mystery Shack's roof sign. In "Little Gift Shop of Horrors", Gompers appears in one of Stan's stories, and gets shooed away by Waddles for attempting to eat the pillow on his seat. When Dipper and Mabel travel ten years before the current day in "Blendin's Game," a young Gompers is seen outside the Mystery Shack. In "The Love God," it is revealed that Gompers and Waddles have gotten married, thanks to Mabel's matchmaking abilities. As both Gompers and Waddles have been referred to canonically as male, this would make them Gravity Falls' first and only same-sex couple. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," Gompers is seen chewing on a piece of red cloth at the Northwests' party. In "Not What He Seems," during the first anomaly occurrence, Gompers is seen rising from the ground because of the change in gravity. In "A Tale of Two Stans," Ford Pines feeds Agent Trigger's flash drive to Gompers. In "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons," Dipper plays Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons with Gompers, who tries to eat Dipper's thirty-eight sided die. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," Gompers begins to chew on Stan's hat, causing Stan to threaten Gompers off the property until a weirdness wave hits Gompers and turns him gigantic. He then goes off to eat a part of the prison that was holding Gideon Gleeful, freeing the kid and his fellow inmates. Gompers makes brief appearances in "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape from Reality" as a giant. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls," Gompers is seen at the ending of Weirdmageddon returning to his original size, and most likely ends the series going on to eat more for the rest of his life. Appearance Gompers has a dull brown coat, a white stomach, and a dark brown spot on his lower back. He has yellow eyes with horizontal irises. Half of his left horn is missing. He also has a short, pale gray bushy tail and dark brown hooves. Sightings Trivia *Gompers is named after American Federation of Labor leader, Samuel Gompers. *Bill Cipher says that he likes Gompers "better this way." *In "Gravity Falls: Legend of the Gnome Gemulets" it is revealed that Gompers is a forest protector. *Gompers likes the colour burgundy. *A cut scene in "Blendin's Game" reveals that Stan got Gompers when a guy tried to pay for a tour of the Mystery Shack with a baby goat.https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/696909547194028033 *A secret code in "The Love God" can be translated to "Goat and a Pig," most likely referencing Gompers and Waddles from that episode. de:Giselle ru:Гомперс Category:Season 1 characters Category:Shorts characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Games characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Males Category:Pines family Category:Animals